


wait'll they see this

by readythefanons



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Original Male Character - Freeform, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readythefanons/pseuds/readythefanons
Summary: Prompt: Greek Mythology, Poseidon/any, tentacles, His brother got all the notice for turning into a swan - just wait until the mortals saw *this*Poseidon gets help taking his new form for a test drive





	wait'll they see this

“What, exactly, do you think you’re doing?”

Poseidon looked around until he saw Sophos, one of his favorite worshippers in this town. It was a tiny seaside town where Poseidon knew he could experiment without being observed—by divine eyes, at least. And the people of the town were unlikely to tell anyone if they did see him. Still, there were standards to maintain.

“Is that how you speak to your chosen god?” Poseidon asked with a raised brow. 

“Apologies. What are you doing, my lord?” Sophos said. His tone was respectful, but he was grinning. Poseidon always liked that grin. 

“I’m experimenting,” Poseidon said. He looked human, if humans were seven feet tall with stormy blue skin and hair that floated around their heads like gently-swaying seaweed. He was immerged in water to his waist, and the water around him was surging unnaturally, sometimes taking on strange forms before falling back into the sea. 

“Yes, but to what end?” Sophos asked. He came closer to the shore. He was barefoot and wore only a chiton. His face was open with curiosity. Poseidon smiled at the young man. 

“ _Well,_ ” the god said, “My brother, may his bolts be ever bright and his aim ever true, is somewhat known for his, ah, forays into the world of unusual shapes. The swan, the shower of gold, and the rest.”

“Yes, I recall,” Sophos agreed. He tried to look solemn, but his lips trembled and his eyes sparkled with amusement. 

“Well, I thought—perhaps morals might remember the fealty they owe me if I had a similar transformation.” 

“An interesting idea, my divine lord. And so…?”

“Behold!” Poseidon cried. Water rose in a circle around him, hiding his form. When it fell back to the sea, Poseidon was… different. 

“My lord?” Sophos looked surprised. He’d flinched when Poseidon had shouted, but he had regained his calm during the ensuing transformation. Cautiously, the mortal said, “You… look the same?” Poseidon looked down at his own body. He could have sworn it worked.

“Ah,” he said, “I see the problem.” With little effort, he pulled himself ashore, scaling the rocks until he was standing next to Sophos. His new form made the process even easier. 

He still had the shape of a man from crown to torso, but starting at his hips his body blossomed into many powerful tentacles. They were a dusky purple above and a lilac-grey below. Sophos stared at him with naked curiosity. The god’s tentacles were a variety of sizes and shapes. A few of the largest looked like they would provide the god mobility. Some of them, a mixture of sturdy and delicate, looked suitable for grasping. Still others, Sophos could only guess at. 

“What do you think?” Poseidon asked. He held out some of his tentacles so his follower could better observe them. “Am I not magnificent?” 

“Absolutely, my divine lord,” Sophos agreed. “May I?” Respectfully, he held a hand up in the direction of Poseidon’s new limbs. Poseidon grinned. Of all the people in this town, he was glad it was Sophos who had found him. The man’s curiosity was refreshingly robust. Few others would have the gall to ask to _touch._

“You may.” 

Sophos laid a gentle hand on the flesh of one of the largest tentacles. It was damp, obviously, and rather slick. The slipperiness was great enough that it implied an excretion of some kind—thought it was far less viscous than anything that could be described as a “slime.” The limb was warm—far warmer than Sophos would have expected, considering how cool the ocean tended to be even this close to shore. In texture, the limb was soft yet firm—rather like the soft flesh of one’s arm or leg, underlaid by bone. 

Sophos brought a second hand up to join the first in exploring Poseidon’s tentacles. His touch was gentle but not timid, and Poseidon enjoyed it. As a god, one generally did not find oneself being petted like a common goat or cow. Sophos gently held one of Poseidon’s smaller tentacles in his hands, turning it until he could examine the underdeveloped suction cups on the underside. He ran a gentle finger along the inside of one of them, and Poseidon inhaled sharply. 

“Sorry,” the mortal said at once. “Hurts?”

“No,” Poseidon said, forcing himself to speak normally. He lied, “Tickles.” It most certainly did not tickle, and Poseidon willed himself not to do anything so embarrassing as _blush._

“Sorry,” Sophos said again. “What about this?” This time he pressed more firmly as he ran his finger along the inside of the suction cup.

“Ah,” Poseidon said. “Doesn’t tickle.” No, it did not. 

“Figures. My legs are like that,” Sophos said, already sounding absent as he leaned closer to inspect the suction cup.

“Like what?” 

“My legs. Ticklish if it’s just a light touch. Needs to be firmer or I can’t stop kicking.” Sophos touched the center of the suction cup. His finger came away slippery. “Interesting,” the human said, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. He pressed again in the center of the suction cup, finding it _very_ slippery. When he rubbed firmly on the spot, he discovered that there seemed to be a gland of some sort in the middle of the suction cup, and it was clearly producing the slippery stuff. Curiosity clear on his face, he turned the tentacle in his hand so he could rub the center of another suction cup. This one also had a gland in the center that could be coaxed into producing slick liquid. Without hesitating, he took up one of the thicker tentacles and performed the same inspection. 

The suction cups on this tentacle were different, and he applied himself to investigating the differences at once. When he ran his finger along the outer edge of the cup, it retracted and then relaxed back into its former location. 

“Is that voluntary?” he asked.

“It is not,” Poseidon said. Sophos totally failed to note the faint note of strain in his divine lord’s voice. 

“Fascinating.” The center of the larger cups did not seem to contain a gland, but close inspection showed that similar glands seemed to exist nestled down between the larger suction cups. Sophos rubbed one gently and was delighted when he was rewarded with a lazy spurt of slippery fluid. He had just noticed a difference in this fluid versus the stuff produced by the smaller tentacle—a difference in viscosity, maybe?—when Poseidon spoke. 

“Sophos,” he said slowly. “Are you aware of _why_ my brother generally transforms?”

“Ah—yes?” Sophos said, glancing up. It took him a second to wrest his brain away from the question of the different slippery excretions—maybe it reflected a different function? But what? Or just a different composition for the same function, resulting in slight differences in character without affecting—“Oh! My lord?” One of the thicker tentacles was wrapping around Sophos’s waist, and a thinner one was twining around one calf. 

“I believe I asked you a question.”

“Why—oh. For, um, seduction of women,” Sophos said. Poseidon was pleased to see a blush spread across his follower’s face, but he was far more pleased that Sophos did nothing to pull away. 

“Generally, yes, but my brother was never overly concerned with gender.”

“And, and you, my divine lord?” Sophos sounded breathless. Poseidon smiled and used his tentacles to pull the man closer. He wrapped his arms around the man, savoring the strength and vitality of his frame.

“I find myself completely unconcerned.” 

Poseidon kissed the human, relishing the warmth of his mortal body and the comfortable way Sophos’s hands rested on his shoulders. Sophos returned the kiss shyly at first, but he quickly became more ardent. Poseidon pulled away and let his mouth wander down the man’s neck, and he tilted his head back most pliantly. Poseidon continued to kiss his lover’s neck as he spoke. 

“Were you aware,” he asked, “That suction cups serve a sensory function as well as helping the tentacle grip?” 

“Ah! They do?” Sophos sounded quite dazed. “Ahn…” Poseidon nipped his neck, wrapping more tentacles around the man.

“Indeed,” Poseidon said. “Which means that your… investigation was rather stimulating.” He applied his teeth to the juncture of Sophos’s neck and shoulder, earning another breathless noise. 

“Oh. I’m—mm!—sorry?” 

“Apology accepted.” Poseidon applied his attention to the other side of the man’s neck and jaw. He continued cradle the man in his arms. Two of his stronger tentacles served to guide the man’s legs up so they were wrapped around his own torso. The man’s thin chiton hiked up easily, and Sophos pressed himself firmly against Poseidon’s body. 

“So when I was—ah!—touching your suction cups—mm—and you flinched, it wasn’t because it tickled?” Sophos panted. 

“Not in the conventional sense of the word, no,” Poseidon said. Sophos slid a hand down from the god’s shoulder and let his thumb graze one of his nipples. 

“More like that?” Sophos guessed. His lips were swollen from kissing, and there was a succession of love bites on both side of his neck. 

“Very much,” Poseidon growled. He held Sophos’s hips more firmly in his tentacles and brought another pair up to brace his back. His hands were free to cup the back of Sophos’s neck and cradle the back of his head. A delicate tentacle slipped inside the man’s clothes to rub the hard bud of the mortal’s nipple. Sophos made such lovely noises that Poseidon simply had to play with the other one as well. Sophos clung to him and pressed open-mouthed kisses on his neck.

“My divine lord,” Sophos panted. “A question occurs.” He shivered as the tentacles continued to tease his nipples. 

“Hm?” Poseidon asked. He kissed his mortal, who was always full of questions.

“The… fluid your new appendages produce,” Sophos said, blushing. “Is it for… does it have a purpose?” Poseidon grinned.

“Would you like to see what it’s for? Or perhaps you’d like to guess?” Sophos blushed and blinked in a most appealing way. 

“I think you should show me, my lord.” 

Sophos’s opening was tight when Poseidon touched it. He rubbed one of his most delicate tentacles against it, making it slick. Sophos moaned as he did so, hands moving restlessly across Poseidon’s shoulders and back. Poseidon watched his face closely for signs of discomfort or distress. 

Before long, the tightly furled muscle relaxed. Poseidon pressed gently to test Sophos’s reaction. His face went slack with anticipation. Poseidon eased away, not yet penetrating the mortal. His brow wrinkled and he blinked his eyes open. “My lord?” 

Poseidon kissed him hungrily, delighting in the way Sophos reciprocated. Sophos seemed to appreciate having his hair pulled gently while being kissed, the god observed. He continued to tease the human’s hole, not yet entering him. He wanted Sophos to ache for it. 

Sophos was moaning in the back of his throat when he started to really squirm in Poseidon’s grip. He tried to press down onto the tentacle that was teasing his ass, but he was held too tightly. He whined, pressing his face against Poseidon’s jaw. 

“My-my divine lord,” he panted. “Please, don’t tease me any more.” The tentacles holding him tightened. “Ah! Please, my lord, _please._ ” The tentacle stroked across his hole. He trembled. “Let-let me give myself to you, sir, I want to. I want to feel you inside me—ah!” Finally the tentacle pressed inside him. It moved slowly, sliding in easily thanks to the slickness of his god’s excretions. Sophos cried out in pleasure as it filled his ass, stretching him with its bulk. The tentacle rubbed against his prostate and he writhed in his lord’s strong grip. “Yes, yes,” he chanted. “Yes, thank you, _yes._ ”

A tentacle wrapped around his cock. Sophos flung his head back with a cry that was halfway to a sob. “My lord! My lord, I—I can’t, oh, _no,_ I’ll come—”

“No?” Poseidon asked, stilling all his tentacles. Urgently, he cupped Sophos’s face in his hands, searching his face for distress. Sophos was still trembling in his grip, body humming with pleasure, but—

“I’ll come,” the human panted. “If you—I’m already so close, I won’t be able to control myself.” A shudder wracked him, and Poseidon instinctively tightened his grip on the man. The mortal moaned needily. “I’ll come, I’ll come—”

“Do you not want to come?” Poseidon asked. “I thought that was the point.” Sophos looked at him from under his lashes. His face was flushed, eyes dark with lust. 

“Not without permission,” the human breathed. Poseidon swallowed hard. 

“Then you’d better control yourself,” he growled. Sophos bit his lip and nodded, body going tight around the tentacle inside him. He nodded at the god to continue with his ministrations. 

Having the god’s tentacles inside and around him was absolutely overwhelming. Sophos pressed his face into side of Poseidon’s neck and whined. The tentacle on his cock squeezed rhythmically, which could have made Sophos come all on its own, given time. It was joined by another, slender tentacle that rubbed across the sensitive head of his cock. Sophos’s moans were so overwhelmed they sounded like sobs. The tentacles on his cock and in his ass moved in a counter-rhythm, so Sophos had no moment when he did not feel like he would drown in pleasure. He rested his forehead on his god’s shoulder. 

Sophos, lovely creature that he was, was whispering to himself now. 

“Don’t come, don’t come, _don’t come,_ don’t come don’t come don’t—” 

When Poseidon realized what his lover was saying, he had to kiss the man. He tugged sharply on Sophos’s hair, drawing his head back to kiss. Sophos cried out before Poseidon sealed their mouths together. Poseidon tried to maintain the kiss, but Sophos turned his face away. “Sir! Please, I’m going to—tell me I can, tell me it’s okay—”

“Come,” Poseidon begged the mortal. “Come, let me see, I want it—” 

Sophos needed no more encouragement than that. His whole body bowed, muscles going tight around the tentacle buried in him. He cried out as his cock pulsed, ribbons of cum painting their stomachs. Poseidon held him as he shuddered through waves of pleasure. Pleasure released him slowly, in ever-receding waves like a retreating tide. Finally, there was nothing for Sophos but to breathe and catch his breath. He moaned thinly when Poseidon pulled the tentacle from his ass, but the aftershock passed quickly.

Poseidon found that, having tested his new form and bedded an enthusiastic devotee, he did not want to let go. Instead, he repositioned the human, gathering him closer and wrapping more tentacles around his whole body. Sophos shifted uncertainly.

“My lord…?” 

“Rest,” Poseidon said. “You have done me a service in giving me feedback on this form. Let me care for you for a time.” Poseidon felt sure the human would instantly be full of a hundred thousand questions, but it seemed that his human was tired. 

“If you’re certain, my lord,” Sophos said. His eyes were already closing. Poseidon smoothed a lock of the man’s hair away with a gentle hand. 

As Sophos slept, Poseidon gazed out to sea. The human’s breath could scarcely be heard above the ocean’s waves, but the god fancied that they complemented each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who posted this prompt (back in 2011...)  
> I am embarrassed by how much I came to like my throwaway OC, Sophos. He's just a curious guy, y'know?


End file.
